Marion Snow
Marion Snow is the main protagonist in the 2012 film, Lockout. He is portrayed by Guy Pearce. Personality Marion Snow is an ex-government agent who was convicted of a crime he did not commit and then given the chance to earn his freedom by rescuing the President's daughter from a maximum security prison in space. While on the prison, he began a search to find his friend, Mace, who had been imprisoned there in an attempt to clear his name. Snow and Emilie escaped as the prison was destroyed and with her help, the evidence was found to prove his innocence. Snow was set free and began a relationship with Emilie. Snow is a rarity in 2079 due to his habit to smoke, a habit that isn't widely popularized anymore. After Snow was born, his father decided to name him Marion, after the real name of famous 20th century actor, John Wayne. At an unknown time in his life, Snow joined the CIA. Accused In 2079, Snow attempted to save his friend, Frank Armstrong, from a hostile, but was too late. After killing the remaining enemy forces, Snow was given a lighter and a briefcase by Frank before watching him die. Snow fled the room with men in pursuit. He quickly climbed to the roof and jumped across to another building after seeing a helicopter behind him. After landing, he lost his footing and fell to the streets below. He managed to commandeer a motorcycle and escaped to a train station to meet another friend of his, Mace. After catching up with Mace, Snow threw the briefcase to him before being taken into custody by federal agents. After being taken to a holding facility, Snow was interrogated by Scott Langral, Chief of the United States Secret Service. Langral used a man named Rupert to interrogate Snow with force. Snow only made jokes and rude comments while being beaten and even insulting Rupert. Not long after, an old friend of Snow's, Harry Shaw entered the room. Shaw began asking about what happened. Snow at first appeared to resist answering any questions, but soon after secretly informed Shaw of Mace's involvement in helping him. Shaw played along and acted as though Snow hadn't given him any answers, either. While waiting in his holding cell, Snow was approached by Langral, who told Snow that he had been sentenced to 30 years on MS:One. Though, it was a hard penalty, Snow merely joked and laughed it off. Rescue Mission While preparing to be imprisoned on MS:One, Snow was offered a chance for redemption and freedom. The President's daughter, Emilie had been undertaking a voyage to MS:One to check the standards of imprisonment. During her tour there, she was kidnapped by prisoners who had escaped. The prison was taken over and Snow was soon recommended to rescue her. Snow was told about the mission to MS:One, a maximum security prison in space. At first arguing about taking the mission, Snow soon after realized that his friend Mace was imprisoned there. After a few jokes and injuring his previous interrogator, Snow accepted the mission. Redemption After Emilie investigated the events leading up to Snow's capture, she discovered the briefcase needed to clear his name. After helping him and leading to the capture of the man responsible, Harry Shaw, she awaited Snow outside of the prison. Snow met with Shaw with the briefcase on a table in-between them. Without being told, Shaw opened the briefcase, knowing the combination. Snow realized that his friend had betrayed Armstrong and caused him to be killed. Langral entered the room, ready to arrest Shaw, who laughed off the charges as he would get a small sentence before his release. Snow, with his lighter out, quickly burned a mark on Shaw's face, designating him as a "rat". Shaw screamed as he was taken away from the room. Snow was soon after set free and exited the prison, putting on his leather jacket and lighting a cigarette. After discovering a hidden file card within the lighter Armstrong had given him, he soon noticed Emilie standing to his left. Emilie and Snow soon engaged in a conversation where she revealed that she discovered his first name, Marion. He insisted that she called him Snow, but she continued with Marion and poked fun at this by also calling him Sally. The two walked away into the sunset discussing their new relationship, whether her father would approve and Snow's opinion of his sexual performance. Category:Heroes Category:Lockout characters Category:Federal agents Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters played by Guy Pearce Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Science fiction-horror genre characters